


Fate/Grand Headcanons

by tortxrra



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: A collection of headcanons and drabbles for the Fate series. Explicit content in later chapters.





	Fate/Grand Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new collection of Fate stories! Requests are currently open, so head over to http://gingerfics.tumblr.com for more information. Thank you for reading!

This scalding fire is all that he has known since he manifested as a Servant. Vengeance is all that fuels him, his sole reason for continuing to live and breathe--at least, as much as a Servant _can_ live. It eats at his mind at all hours of the day, driving him to _fight kill **avenge**_, it tears apart the remains of his already frayed sanity and demands him to set fire to those who have wronged him. It’s an agonizing existence, one that he wonders at the purpose of.

At least, until he feels your pulse racing under his fingertips, until he tastes your mana on his lips, magic sparking as he claims you for more kisses. When he’s near you, his mind goes quiet, the need for revenge subsides, and all he can think about is what you would look like overlooking the French sea, what his life could have been like with you.

He thinks having another reason to live isn’t so bad.


End file.
